my_little_pony_la_magie_de_lamitie_pour_toujoursfandomcom_fr-20200217-history
Spike
) Humain ( |sexe = Masculin |résidence = Royaume d'arc-en-ciel d'amitié château (Le voleur de Magie (Partie 2) temporairement) Bibliothèque de Poneyville, Ponyeville (saison 1 à 4) Canterlot (S1E1) |yeux = Pistache foncé |voix = Cathy Weseluck (English) Kira Buckland (English, ''My Little Pony: Power Ponies) Su Zhaohua (''Mandarin Chinese for Taiwan) Ivana Korolová (Czech) Nina Christrup (Danish) Cynthia de Graaff (Dutch) Kiti Kokkoinen (Finnish, S1E1-5, S1E18-21, S1E23-26) Katja Sirkiä (Finnish, S1E6, S1E7, S1E9-11, S1E13-15) Sari Ann Stolt (Finnish, from season 2 onward) Alexandra Correa (European French) Hannes Maurer (German) Szabolcs Sesztak (Hungarian) Tania de Domenico (Italian) Motoko Kumai (Japanese) Im Yoon-seon (Korean) Sarah MacDonald Berge (Norwegian) Dominika Kluźniak (Polish) Francisco Freitas (Brazilian Portuguese) Pedro Alcantara (Brazilian Portuguese, demo) Bárbara Lourenço (European Portuguese) Alina Leonte (Romanian) Viorel Ionescu (Romanian, Equestria Girls) Olga Shorokhova (Russian) Tatiana Veselkina (Russian, S1E3 (demo version) and promos) Dragana Miloševič (Serbian) Sofia Garcia (European Spanish) Cecilia Gómez (Latin American Spanish) Isabel Martinon (Latin American Spanish, S1E3 (demo version) and promos) Maggie Vera (Latin American Spanish, S1E4) Arturo Cataño (Latin America Spanish, as Grown Spike in S2E10) Anneli Heed (Swedish) Yulia Perenchuk (Ukrainian, Friendship is Magic) Anastasia Zinovenko (Ukrainian, Equestria Girls) |couleur d'tête = #C390C8 |couleurfond tête = #D7EDAF |couleur entête = #C390C8 |couleur fond entête = #D7EDAF |occupation = Assistant de Twilight Sparkle |surnoms = Gentil petit Spike, Peewee, Spikey-poo, Lambda, Spikey-boo, Grand et honorable et courageux et magnifique Spike le dragon, Mr. the Dragon}} Spike (prononcé aussi Spike le dragon) est un bébé dragon mâle et un des personnages principaux de My Little Pony : Les amies, c'est magique ! Il est le meilleur ami et l’assistant numéro 1 de Twilight, il a la capacité de livrer pour elle ses lettres à la Princesse Celestia en soufflant grâce à son feu magique. II est la vedette de certains épisodes et est fou amoureux de Rarity. Développement L'apparence de Spike est basée sur sa première génération avec des ajouts de la troisième génération, avec quelques modifications effectuées par Lauren Faust. Dans la G1, il a été dessiné comme un bébé dragon avec des pointes vertes, et son corps était rose. Dans son incarnation G3, il était un vieux dragon 1000 ans avec des pointes d'orange, cheveux violets, et un corps bleu. Il est le seul personnage principal qui a été repris de la première génération avec Applejack. Spike n'est pas un humain mais un chien dans le film Equestria Girls. En effet, Meghan McCarthy a déclaré : 1) il serait étrange pour Twilight de transporter un petit garçon dans son sac à dos, 2) un bébé dragon ne peut pas se transformer en humain, car ce n’est pas un poney. Représentation dans la série Personnalité Enjouement thumb|Spike se moque de Twilight dans [[La fête de la fin de l'hiver]] Spike est parfois sarcastique, même si généralement ses actions sont bien intentionnées, il rit des malheurs des autres ; dans Apparences trompeuses, il arrive à trouver des surnoms ridicules aux poneys qui ont le poison des blageuses (prononcé aussi Digi-blague) : Dégouty, Rainbow Crash, Spitty Pie, Fluttermal et Twilight Floppie. Dans l'épisode La Fête de la fin de l’hiver, il se moque de la confection horrible des nids et des maigres talents de patinage de Twilight Sparkle. Cependant, il est très utile et positif envers Twilight dans Leçon zéro. Ainsi, Spike est le seul personnage qui prend les préoccupations de Twilight au sérieux, contrairement à ses amies, alors qu’elle s’angoisse de ne pas pouvoir envoyer de lettre sur les leçons d'amitié à la Princesse Celestia. Spike est un dragon qui aime s'amuser : il profite de la fête de bienvenue que Pinkie Pie organise pour la venue de Twilight dans La Magie de l’amitié (partie 1), et n'hésite pas à jouer le jeu du bonbon ou sort à la fête du cauchemar dans Le festival du cauchemar. Sensibilité Dans Une chouette fin, Spike est jaloux quand Twilight trouve un autre assistant, Owlowiscious. Lorsque Fluttershy et Rainbow Dash disent leur craintes à propos de l'inquiétude de Spike envers la chouette, Twilight dit « Spike ne pourra jamais être remplacé par un autre assistant ». Dans Leçon zéro, Spike commence à s’inquiéter pour Twilight qui devient de plus en plus nerveuse au sujet de la date d'échéance de son rapport d'amitié. Dans Le Royaume de Cristal (partie 2), Spike et Twilight se retrouvent face à une porte ensorcelée par le Roi Sombra qui, une fois ouverte, montre les pires craintes de la personne qui regarde dedans. Spike voit alors une vision de Twilight qui ne veut plus de lui comme assistant et le chasse à jamais, ce qui révèle sa sensibilité. Imagination de lui-même thumb|"Tu es beau Spike , tu es très très beau !" Spike est souvent sur la défensive à propos de sa masculinité, et dédaigneux des choses qu'il considère comme «des trucs de filles», bien que son dédain extérieur soit souvent une façade. Dans L'invitation, Spike se moque de l'idée d'assister au "Grand Gala Equestre de filles" tout au long de l'épisode, mais il est fou de joie quand la Princesse Celestia lui envoie un billet d'invitation à la fin. Il se plaint de détester encore une fois le gala lorsque Applejack le regarde avec ses grands yeux, mais lorsqu’il s’enfuit, il se réjouit encore du fait qu’il y va aller avec ses amies. Sous l’interrogatoire de Pinkie Pie pour lui faire dire des secrets, Spike avoue qu'il aime se contempler dans un miroir en disant « Tu es beau Spike, tu es très très beau » dans La fête manquée. Dans Casse-Cou et la Quête du saphir, Twilight affirme à Rainbow Dash « Ce n’est pas parce que tu es sportive que tu n’es pas intelligente », Spike répond « Oui, c'est vrai ! Regarde-moi » en montrant son biceps et l’embrassant, ce qui surprend les deux juments. Générosité et avidité La générosité de Spike est introduite dans l’épisode L’anniversaire de Spike , alors que c’est son anniversaire, il supplie tous les habitants de Poneyville de lui donner plusieurs cadeaux, mais chaque fois qu’il reçoit ces cadeaux il grandit et devient de plus en plus égoïste, plus tard, Zecora annonce le problème, les autres poneys offrent à Spike des cadeaux,ce qui le transformera en monstre. Tout au long de l'épisode, Spike grandit et développe ses capacité de dragon. Mais contrairement à ses congénères, il ne possède pas d'ailes et quand il parle il bégaye des mots comme : « Spike veut ! » avant de se mettre à grogner. thumb|left|Spike devient grand et égoïste Spike kidnappe Rarity et fait des ravages à Poneyville, mais revient à sa taille normale lorsqu’il se souvient de sa générosité envers les autres, surtout envers Rarity lorsqu’il lui donna généreusement au début de l’épisode son rubis rouge qui était pour son anniversaire. A la fin, il déclare qu’il préfère être généreux et qu’il accepte les cadeaux les plus chères de ses amies. Cependant, la générosité de Spike disparaitra, il préfère maintenant collectionner et garder des joyaux dans Spike, baby-sitter d’animaux, dans cet épisode, il garde les animaux de compagnie des Personnages principaux en échange de pierres précieuses pour qu’il puisse préparer un gâteau plein des joyaux pour lui, à la fin, Spike va vite se rendre compte des difficultés de son irresponsabilité, car tout au long du chemin, il devra céder ses pierres. Il apprend alors qu'il ne faut pas trop être gourmand. Éclosion thumb|left|Spike nouveau-né Étant une jeune pouliche dans un des flashbacks d’épisode Les chercheuses de talent, Twilight devait passer un examen d'entrée pour la grande école pour licornes surdouées de la Princesse Celestia. Son objectif était de faire éclore l"œuf de dragon à l'aide de sa magie mais elle n'y arrivait pas jusqu'à ce que l'onde du l'arc-en-ciel supersonique de Rainbow Dash parvienne jusqu'à elle. Perdant le contrôle de ses pouvoirs, elle fit éclore l’œuf de Spike. Mais elle le changea vite en dragon adulte, il faudra l'intervention de la Princesse Célestia pour calmer ce chaos et lui rendre ses pouvoirs, en annonçant que Twilight est la nouvelle protégée de son école. Depuis lors, Spike grandit et est devenu l’assistant de la licorne. L’œuf de Spike apparait avec des nuances de violet mais lors de La Magie de l’amitié (partie 1), Spike raconte à Fluttershy que son œuf était violet avec des tâches de vert. Lauren Faust a commenté sur les événements de « Spike, le nouveau-né » depuis la première saison. Assistant de Twilight Sparkle thumb|Spike écrit une lettre à la princesse Celestia Spike est l'assistant et le serviteur de Twilight, il est chargé de l'accompagner à Poneyville dans La Magie de l’amitié (partie 1) sous les ordres de la Princesse Celestia pour célébrer la fête du soleil d’été. Tout le long de la série, Spike envoie les lettres de Twilight avec son souffle de feu magique, il organise la recherche des livres, écrit les lettres à la princesse, tiens le contrôle des listes de Twilight et l'aide à la pratique de sa magie. Il écrit de la main droite mais dans l'épisode Leçon zéro, on le voit écrire de la main gauche. Spike trouve à Twilight le livre des prophéties et coches les choses à faire de la liste avant la fête de la célébration de l'été pendant La Magie de l’amitié (partie 1). Dans Farces et Griffon , il a des rouleaux qui viennent de la mairie de Poneyville. Il aide Twilight à la pratique de sa magie dans les épisodes Des pouvoirs... pas si magiques ? et L'Incroyable Pouvoir de Pinkie Pie, dans ces épisodes, Spike prend note des instructions de Twilight et lui apporte ses livres. Dans Apparences trompeuses, Spike apporte le livre des remèdes naturels pour aider les poneys à se délivrer de la malédiction de Zecora chez elle. Dans Une chouette fin, Spike, prépare lui-même le pique-nique, plus tard il brûle accidentellement un livre qu'il remet à sa place, il se réveille le lendemain inquiet à cause de l'heure tardive et se dit prêt à commencer ses tâches de la journée mais la chouette de Twilight l'a déjà aidé. Il a cependant une crampe dans Leçon zéro à force d'écrire après qu’il coche plusieurs notes, on le voit rester dans la bibliothèque dans Le Retour de l’harmonie (partie 2) et il prend toujours son balai pour nettoyer dans Casse-Cou et la Quête du saphir. Dormir Dans La Magie de l’amitié (partie 1), Twilight affirme que Spike dort beaucoup car ce n’est encore qu’un bébé dragon (mais en réalité, Spike est le contraire), c'est en fait une excuse pour écarter Fluttershy loin de sa bibliothèque. Dans La Magie de l’amitié (partie 2) Twilight met Spike sur son lit puis se renseigne sur les éléments d’équilibre. On aperçoit bien Spike dormant pendant toute la journée dans La fête de la fin de l’hiver d'abord lorsque Twilight le réveille en pleine nuit pour se préparer. Dans Une chouette fin, Twilight trouve un autre assistant : Owloscious la chouette, qui l'aide dans ses tâches pendant la nuit pour que Spike dorme bien, mais le petit dragon croit que Twilight ne veut plus lui et sort de la maison. Dans La vraie Twilight Spike se réveille à cause de Twilight lorsqu’elle chante la chanson de Voilà encore une belle journée, plus tard dans l’épisode, Spike dit à Twilight qu’elle ne devra plus le réveiller car il aime dormir sous la pluie. Identité Spike n’agit pas comme ses congénères dragons, mais plus comme un poney, dans Spike cherche sa famille après les moqueries des personnages principaux envers lui, il s'interroge sur son origine et sa vraie identité, le lendemain, il décide de faire un voyage pour savoir qu’il est vraiment. Lorsque Spike se retrouve dans la migration des dragons, il rencontre un groupe d’adolescents et décide de rester avec eux. Garble se moque de lui d’abord mais le considère ensuite comme un vrai dragon, Spike croit cependant que sa taille est la même que celle de ces dragons et croit que le mot « dragon » veut dire : courageux, magnifique et fort. A la fin, ils lui demande de casser un œuf de phœnix mais Spike refuse, ils se retournent alors contre lui jusqu’à ce que Twilight Sparkle, Rarity et Rainbow Dash entrent en action pour le sauver (elles étaient déguisées en un grand dragon pendant tout ce temps). Quand les 3 poneys ainsi que Spike s’échappent, Spike dit que les poneys sont « sa » famille. Dans Le code d’honneur des dragons, Spike suit un « code d’honneur des dragons », ce qui veut dire écouter les ordres et servir Applejack après qu’elle ait sauver sa vie d’un branche-loup, jusqu’à ce qu’il abandonne ce code quand il sauve Applejack d'un autre branche-loup. Béguin pour Rarity thumb|Un t-shirt avec le visage de Rarity dans un cœur Spike développe un vrai béguin envers Rarity pendant un moment dans La Magie de l’amitié (partie 1) ou il se fait remarqué par elle. Dans Des pouvoirs…pas si magiques il demande à Twilight de lui faire pousser unE moustache pour impressionner Rarity mais Elle ne lui fait pas attention. Spike essaie de protéger Rarity dans Entre chiens et poneys mais finalement vaincu par les Chiens à diamants, il tente de la chercher et de la sauver tout seul. Dans Une chouette fin, Rarity l’appelle « Simplement incroyable » et lui donne un nœud papillon plein de diamants. Spike essaie de révéler son secret de béguin envers Rarity dans Sous les projecteurs, il porte dans le même épisode un t-shirt avec un cœur et la tête de Rarity dedans. Pinkie Pie, qui connait son secret, réagit quand même avec surprise quand il le révèle. thumb|Mon très cher Spike, merci "Smack" Malgré tout cela, la relation entre Spike et Rarity commencera à grandir, surtout dans L’anniversaire de Spike, Spike donne généreusement à Rarity son rubis rouge qui était pour son anniversaire, en signe de gratitude, elle l’embrasse sur la joue et l’appelle « Mon gentil petit Spike », durant son anniversaire, ils frottent leurs joues affectueusement, plus tard dans l’épisode lorsque Spike devient un monstre et revient à sa peau originale, il tombe avec Rarity vers le sol, à ce moment, Spike essaie à ce moment de lui dire son béguin pour elle, mais elle couvre tout simplement son sabot sur sa bouche avec un sourire larmoyant, et Spike sourit, ils sont sauvés après par Rainbow Dash et Fluttershy. A la fin, Rarity appelle Spike comme son héros et l’embrasse encore sur la joue. Rarity, à son tour, montre plus de sentiments à Spike dans Spike cherche sa famille et l’appelle « Gentil petit Spike », elle le protège même contre les moqueries d’Applejack, Pinkie Pie et Rainbow Dash. Plus tard, elle essaie de le convaincre de ne pas participer à la migration de dragons en disant qu’elle a peur pour sa petite tête. A la fin , lorsque les dragons se retournent contre lui, Rarity entre en action en disant qu’elle n’aime pas se battre, mais devient menaçante si quelqu’un ose toucher à son petit Spike. Dans La vie à la ferme, Spike aide Rarity dans les travaux du festival des journées de Poneyville, plus tard, il l’aide même à gagner le cœur de Trendehoof. Dans La créativité de Rarity, Spike aide Rarity pour concevoir un théâtre de marionnettes pour un étalon de foire. Elle remercie Spike pour son aide en lui définissant comme son « Dragon préféré ». Quand le théâtre est rejeté par l’étalon de foire, Rarity tombe en dépression. Prêt à tout pour aider, Spike trouve un sort à partir d'un grimoire caché et apporter des idées à Rarity. Cependant, Rarity est bientôt corrompue par le sort, et Spike est inquiet de perdre son amitié en lui disant d'arrêter. Après avoir tenté de briser le sort en prenant le livre, Spike dit à Rarity la vérité sur ses actions, ce qui casse le sort. Rarity dit à Spike qu'il ne faut jamais avoir peur de lui dire la vérité, et les deux partagent un mignon câlin. Dans certaines situations, Spike sert Rarity tout le temps, d’abord dans Sous les projecteurs où il offre volontiers son corps comme une pelote d'aiguille pour l’aide à coudre une robe. Dans La fête manquée il jette la poubelle de Rarity et l’appelle « Merveilleuse Rarity », elle lui répond qu’il semble être une pomme vieille de trois jours pour ne pas le blesser en disant qu'il est sale. Dans Rarity sur le podium il emmène tous les bagages de Rarity à Jumanhattan, ce qu’il l'agace. Héroïsme thumb|left|Spike s'imagine être un chevalier pour sauver Dame Rarity Spike rêve plusieurs fois d’être un jeune héros alors qu’il n’est juste qu’un bébé dragon. Dans Entre chiens et poneys, il s’imagine être un jeune chevalier qui bat facilement les chiens à diamants et sauve Rarity qu’il appelle « Princesse Rarity ». Dans L’empire de Cristal (Partie 2) quand Twilight essaie de sauver le cœur de cristal du roi Sombra, elle le donne à Spike, celui-ci affronte la magie noire et restaure la force du cœur. Ainsi, il devient le nouveau héros de l’Empire qui fabrique une statue de lui en l’appelant « Grand et honorable et magnifique et courageux Spike le dragon » dans Les Jeux d’Equestria. Dans Le Code d’honneur des dragons, il sauve Applejack d’un branche-loup. Dans Les Super poneys, même s’il prend le rôle de lambda, il réussit à sauver ses amies les poneys de leur ennemie Madame Crinière. Dans Les Jeux d’Equestria, il fait fondre la glace avec son souffle de feu. Compétences Souffle de feu thumb|Spike envoie la lettre grâce à son souffle de feu Spike a la capacité de transporter des rouleaux entre Twilight Sparkle et la Princesse Celestia, par le biais de la magie du souffle de feu. Il envoie des notes en soufflant un feu vert magique sur eux. Spike peut également cracher un jet de flamme verte qui se matérialise alors dans une lettre. Cette capacité est capable de se téléporter en plusieurs éléments, comme présenté dans certaines occasions. Spike envoie plusieurs notes à la fois dans Farces et Griffon, et transporte six billets pour le Gala dans L'Invitation. Il a aussi ses limites : Twilight le trouve recroquevillé sur le sol, gémissant et se tenant le ventre, car la Princesse Celestia lui envoie trop de rouleaux dans Le Retour de l'harmonie (Partie 2). Dans L'Incroyable pouvoir de Pinkie Pie, Celestia vient chercher l'un des les rouleaux elle-même, alors que Spike est sur le point de l'envoyer depuis la terrasse de la bibliothèque. Le feu de Spike a des effets différents sur les objets dans des situations différentes. Dans Farces et Griffon, son hoquet de feu cause à la Princesse Celestia une douche avec un grand nombre de rouleaux, qu'il peut aussi faire volontairement. Dans Une chouette fin, il brule accidentellement un livre avec un éternuement. De même, il brule un papier de nouvelles pendant l'épisode Journalistes en herbe, après avoir été surpris. Il a également utilisé son feu pour cuire les aliments dans Question de territoire, Une créature bien étrange et dans Réunion de famille. Dans l'épisode Farces et Griffon, Spike dit qu'il ne craint rien du feu, mais dans Une chouette fin, ses écailles ont été légèrement brûlées par le dragon sauvage. Dans La créativité de Rarity, il est démontré que le feu du souffle de Spike est assez chaud pour faire fondre un cadenas en métal. thumb|left|Spike fond la glace Dans Les Jeux d’Equestria, Spike est chargé d'allumer la torche pour la cérémonie d'ouverture des Jeux d’Equestria . Mais quand il voit la foule des les milliers de poneys, ses nerfs lâchent et il ne peut obtenir le meilleur de lui, et son souffle de feu semble ne plus fonctionner. Plus tard dans l'épisode, un archer de glace frappe accidentellement un nuage dans le ciel, ce qui le fait se transformer en une grande masse de glace qui tombe vers le stade. Lorsque les Pégases sont incapables de le détourner de la foule, les gardes de sécurité n'ont pas le temps d'annuler le sort d'incapacité, et les licornes ne peuvent pas le détruire grâce à leur magie. Spike entre en action, saute sur le dos de plusieurs pégases, et fait fondre la glace avec son souffle de feu. Creuser thumb|Les joyaux que Rarity donne à Spike Lors de l'épisode Entre chiens et poneys, Spike déterre des joyaux pour Rarity. Il utilise plusieurs techniques différentes, y compris grattant la terre avec ses griffes, en utilisant l’arrondi de sa queue comme une pelle, et rebondissant sur sa queue comme un marteau-piqueur. L'effort ne semble pas le fatiguer le moins du monde. Commentateur et annonceur thumb|left|Spike devient narrateur Au cours de la série, Spike a montré talent et l'enthousiasme pour annoncer des événements. Il commence ainsi dans l'épisode La Compétition où il commente le concours du poney d'acier et est entièrement découragé quand Pinkie Pie est choisie comme la commentatrice de la course des feuilles. Heureusement, elle lui demande d'être son co-animateur, à sa grande joie. Il poursuit ce rôle dans Le Défilé haute-couture, où il fait fonction d'animateur du défilé de mode de Rarity. Dans La Création d'Equestria, il raconte à Canterlot l'histoire de la fondation d'Equestria. Talents musicaux Spike peut être entendu fredonner la chanson thème d'ouverture dans Farces et Griffon . En plus dans Question de territoire, Spike joue du piano avec compétence pour le numéro musical de Pinkie Pie. "Prédécesseur" le Spike de 1986 dans le film de My Little Pony joue du piano pour un numéro musical des poneys ainsi. Spike joue également de la flûte dans Mission pour les pégases. Spike est un des chanteurs de la chorale dans La Création d’Equestria et dans la Chanson des frères Flim Flam mais on ne l'entend pas très bien. Il chante dans la chanson Je n'étais pas préparée à ça avec Twilight ainsi que dans la Ballade de l'Empire de Cristal en arrière-plan mais sa voix n'est pas entendue. Il chante aussi dans De vrais amis, Voilà encore une belle journée (reprise) et Pinkie the Party Planner. Dans Apprendre à apprendre, Spike joue du tambour. Spike chante aussi dans Les Jeux d’Equestria l'hymne des vainqueur des Jeux d'Equestria, qui est celui des Wonderbolts mais il ne connaît pas l'hymne, il improvise donc un texte et le chante d'une manière nerveuse. Il est seulement applaudi par Pinkie Pie. Habitudes alimentaires thumb|Spike veut les pierres précieuses de Pinkie Pie L'amour de Spike pour les joyaux est représenté dans plusieurs épisodes. Dans Question de territoire, Little Strongheart offre à Spike un bol de turquoises à l'heure du dîner. Dans Entre chiens et poneys Spike tente de manger les joyaux que Rarity lui demande de déterrer. Dans La Fête manquée, Pinkie le soudoie avec un plateau de pierres précieuses. Dans L'anniversaire de Spike, Spike préfère un petit gâteau de saphir sur son gâteau d'anniversaire. Dans Spike, baby-sitter d'animaux, il veut faire cuire ses joyaux dans un gâteau, mais chaque fois qu'il essaie, il finit par les manger. La couleur de bijou préféré de Spike est révélé dans Les Jeux d’Equestria, quand il demande au poney de cristal de le nourrir avec des joyaux verts. Dans L'Invitation, il essaie de commander des pierres précieuses dans un café, mais se contente de "frites de foin". Dans La Meilleure nuit de tous les temps, il mange des beignets en attendant ses amies. Dans La Pomme au panier, il collabore à la préparation des muffins. Dans Retour vers le passé, quand Spike mange trop de crème glacée, il a des maux de ventre. Cuisine Spike est montré et mentionné comme un bon cuisinier. Dans Une Chouette fin, Twilight demande à Spike de préparer des cookies pour ses amies. Spike cuit la nourriture pour la fête de la Princesse Celestiadans Une créature bien étrange, et dans Spike cherche sa famille, il mange des pâtisseries et boit du thé tout en regardant la migration des dragons. Toutefois, dans Le Code d'honneur des dragons, il fait un travail horrible à la cuisson d'une tarte aux pommes. Dans Spike, baby-sitter d'animaux, Spike passe le plus clair de l'épisode à tenter de faire un gâteau de joyaux, mais il finit par manger tous les bijoux avant de pouvoir les mettre dans la pâte. Il propose alors de garder les animaux de ses amies poneys en échange de joyaux. Dans Les cours de Twilight, quand tous les amis des Chercheuses de talent arrivent à la bibliothèque, Twilight demande à Spike de faire plus de nachos pour les invités. Quand il reviendra avec le plateau, il remarquera que tous les jeunes poneys sont partis et il devra jeter les nachos à la poubelle. Spike adulte On voit Spike comme un dragon adulte dans plusieurs épisodes et saisons. La première forme est dans son fantasme de sauver Rarity dans Entre chiens et poneys qui montre son béguin pour elle. C'est ensuite dans le flashback de Twilight dans l'épisode Les Chercheuses de talent où Twilight transforme accidentellement Spike en dragon adulte avant que la Princesse Celestia ne remette les chose en ordre. La troisième représentation est dans L’anniversaire de Spike quand il devient de plus en plus égoïste. Peewee thumb|left|Peewee Peewee devient l’animal de compagnie de Spike dans Spike cherche sa famille. Il a la peau orange clair et des yeux jaunes et la tête comme ses parents. Dans le même épisode, Spike et le groupe des dragons adolescents, guidés par Garble , essaient de faire partir les deux parents phœnix pour qu’ils puissent voler leurs œufs mais ils sont déjà éclos. Pendant leur bataille, Spike trouve unœuf non brisé, les dragons lui demande de le détruire, mais Spike refuse. Ils se retournent contre lui mais Spike est sauvé par Rarity , Rainbow Dash et Twilight Sparkle. A la fin, il emmène avec lui l’œuf qui se brise, Spike nomme le bébé Phoenix Peewee et le garde comme animal de compagnie. Dans Spike , baby-sitter d’animaux, on voit au début de l'épisode plusieurs cadres photos, le premier représente Spike tenant l’œuf, le deuxième donnant un câlin au Phoenix. Le troisième montre Spike essayant de le faire manger mais le Phoenix s’échappe et ne mange pas ses crèmes glacées, le quatrième montre le pot sur la tête de Twilight. La dernière photo montre Spike qui a finalement rendu Peewee à ses parents. Représentation dans les films My Little Pony : Equestria Girls thumb|Spike porte une moustache Dans My Little Pony : Equestria Girls Spike suit Twilight dans un autre monde qui n’est autre que celui des humains pour récupérer la couronne que Sunset Shimmer a volé. Le duo se retrouve au lycée de Canterlot. C’est d'abord lui qui conseille à Twilight de dormir à la bibliothèque de l’école. Comme un chien, il essaie de frotter ses oreilles et de manger des biscuits pour chien. Spike développe un béguin envers la Rarity humaine comme pour son homologue poney. Lorsque Twilight essaie de dire la vérité sur ce qu’elle est vraiment, Pinkie Pie devine avec une intuition que Twilight est une princesse poney d’un monde magique. Rainbow Dash ne croit pas l’histoire, mais Spike parle pour la première fois aux personnages principaux en leur disant qu’elle a dit la vérité, ce qui provoque la surprise des filles. Sunet Shimmer envoie Snips et Snails pour capturer Spike. Lorsque Sunset est battue, Spike félicite les personnages principaux en parlant, ce qui surprend un jeune élève qui dit « Je rêve ou ce chien a parlé ? Wow ! Bizarre ». Spike lui répond « C’est sérieux ? La chose la plus bizarre dans toute cette histoire, c’est un chien qui parle ? ». Rarity le saisit et répond qu’il est adorable. My Little Pony Equestria Girls : Rainbow Rocks Spike apparait dans le deuxième film, d’abord vu comme dragon dans le château de Twilight en lisant un livre de Casse-Cou. Il demande plus tard à Twilight s'il pourra l’accompagner dans le monde humain, elle accepte, à la grande joie de Spike. Après qu’ils reviennent au lycée de Canterlot, les personnages principaux iront dans la boutique du SugarCupe Corner, Spike déclare que Twilight a un château maintenant, ce qui enjoue Rarity. On revoit Spike plus tard dans le lycée de Canterlot où les protagonistes utiliseront leur magie pour vaincre les Dazzlings mais rien ne se produira, il sortira sa tête du sac à dos de Twilight en disant qu’elle doit utiliser maintenant sa magie de l’amitié. Tout au long du film, Spike encourage Twilight et dit que tout le monde a confiance en elle pour trouver le contre sort. Durant la soirée-pyjama chez Pinkie Pie, il prend une photo avec Rarity, Fluttershy et Sunset Shimmer en attrapant son biscuit. Peu après, il dort avec Fluttershy. Le lendemain, quand les Rainbooms s’entraineront sur le contre sort, il expliquera que leur entrainement est plus mieux que les cinq dernières fois, ce qui énerve Big McIntosh qui lui répondra par « Non » . Lorsque les Rainbooms participeront à la bataille de chant, Spike reste dans les bras de Sunset Shimmer mais quand elles termineront, il retourne dans le sac à dos de Twilight. Plus tard lorsque Trixie les enfermera, seul Spike qui resta libre sauvera le soir les Rainbooms en disant qu’il a pris beaucoup de temps pour chercher quelqu’un qui peut l’aider et qu’il n’est pas sous l’influence des Dazzlings, et ce personnage est : DJ-PON 3. Quand les personnages principaux auront vaincu les Dazzlings, Spike et Twilight doivent retourner à leur monde magique d’Equestria. Une scène post-générique laisse voir une fille enquêtant sur les phénomènes étranges ayant lieu à Canterlot (qui sont en réalité la magie de Twilight et ses amies). Ses seuls mots seront : « ça ne fait aucun doute Spike, il se passe définitivement quelque chose d’étrange dans cette école ». Il s'agit de l'homologue humain de Twilight ainsi que de Spike qui ne peut pas parler. Les homologues de Spike et Twilight reviennent dans le film suivant. La journée idéale Twilight et Spike sont les seuls à ne pas avoir de court-métrage, Spike apparait cependant dans La journée idéale quand il battra Applejack dans un jeu de force en lieu et place de Rainbow Dash. Galerie Catégorie:Personnages principaux Catégorie:Non-poneys Catégorie:Créatures Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages d'Equestria Girls